Teambuilding
by Tacuma
Summary: After a tournament the Seigaku Regulars want to relax. Tezuka only agrees with it because Fuji says it will be good for the team. Shounen-ai, TezukaFuji


**Title: **Teambuilding  
**Writer: **Tacuma  
**Pairing: **TezukaFuji  
**Warning: **shonen-ai, boylove! Don't like, don't read!  
**Word count: **1187words  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis  
**A/N: **B-day fic for Eliza-Natsuko! Happy Birthday Eliza-chan!  
And special thanks to Ami88, you're the best beta ever!

**

* * *

  
Teambuilding**

After bowling, playing billiards and playing beach volleyball together, Fuji suggested that the Seigaku tennis regulars should do more fun things with each other. Momoshiro, Eiji and Kawamura in his burning mode were really enthusiast about the idea. Oishi worried a little about Inui's juices, but when he noticed that it made Eiji really happy, he agreed. Kaidoh just nodded and Echizen said 'mada mada dane'. Inui thought it was a good opportunity to gather data.

They all went to talk with Tezuka and Ryuzaki-sensei, they were discussing who would be playing doubles in the next tournament, in Ryuzaki-sensei's office. The boys forced Oishi to explain their idea, he was the fukubuchou after all. Besides that, the coach and the Buchou always listened to the responsible boy. They wouldn't listen if Inui came up with the idea.

When Tezuka heard that his teammates wanted to do fun stuff instead of practicing tennis or doing their homework, one of his eyebrows twitched. But before he could say that he wouldn't allow it, Fuji stepped forward.

'Saa, Tezuka, it will be good for the team. We need to relax a little, we just won a difficult tournament. And it won't be fun only, at the same time we learn to work together. You could see it as teambuilding. We will be a better team if we do fun things together other than tennis.'

Tezuka sighed. Fuji was right. They had to learn to trust each other more and maybe Momoshiro and Kaidoh would fight a little less. Teambuilding was important. That was the only reason he agreed.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**A few days later all the Seigaku Regulars gathered in Fuji's room to play video games. They played racing games against each other. Because there were nine of them, Fuji forced his brother to join them, which Yuuta secretly enjoyed, he couldn't beat them at tennis, but he was much better than most of the others with video games. He knew, because he played against some of the Seigaku boys before.

Tezuka wondered what this had to do with teambuilding. Each time two boys played against each other. There was no teamwork at all. Everyone was very competitive. The only thing that had a little to do with teambuilding was the fact that they had to sit really close to each other, since Fuji's room wasn't very big, and Momoshiro and Eiji who were cheering loudly.

'Tezuka, it's your turn.' said Fuji with a smile as he handed the Buchou the controller.

'There is a 97 per cent chance that Momoshiro will beat Tezuka.' said Inui.

Momoshiro grinned and he sat down with the controller ready to beat his Buchou. Tezuka took the controller from Fuji and settled beside Momoshiro. Before they could start, Inui interrupted.

'We should make it a tournament. The loser will drink my newest juice, Aozu Special Deluxe 4.8, the winner must play against one of the other winners. In the end we will have one winner, the only one who doesn't have to drink the juice.'

Most of the regulars became pale when the data-player showed them a juice with a strange purple colour. Except for Fuji, who smiled and said that he would love to try the new juice, Tezuka who looked as stoic as always and Inui himself. Oishi hoped no one would faint, or worse, die.

Momoshiro wasn't happily surprised when Tezuka easily beat him. Inui scribbled something in his notebook, while he mumbled something about 'wrong data', before he handed the purple-eyed boy his 'reward'. Echizen grinned and told his senpai 'mada mada dane'.

Kaidoh and Eiji played next, Eiji won. Fuji easily beat Oishi and Echizen won against Inui. Yuuta had to play against a really nervous Kawamura. The youngest regular handed the power-player a racket, but with a racket in his hand, Kawamura couldn't control the car and he lost badly.

Echizen had to play against Yuuta. The cocky tennis player smirked and said 'mada mada dane.' But the smirked soon disappeared when Yuuta won. Momo grinned widely and handed his kohai the Aozu.  
Fuji played against Eiji. Everybody wondered who would win. The best friends both played a lot of video games. Eiji was too nervous, he couldn't concentrate, because he could only think about the Aozu. Fuji won.

'Nyaa, Fujiko, why didn't you let me win? You don't mind drinking the Aozu!'

Fuji smiled. 'Saa, It's your own fault Eiji, you got careless. And besides that, I want to play against Tezuka.'

Only the Fuji brothers and Tezuka were left. So the others decided that each of them had to play against the other two. The one who won both games would be the winner, the others had to drink the scary purple juice.

Inui wanted to know which of the Fuji brother was better, so Fuji had to play against his brother first. They played a lot against each other and none of the others could tell who would win. Even Inui didn't dare to predict the outcome. A few minutes later Fuji Syuusuke celebrated his victory.

Tezuka also beat the younger Fuji and all the Regulars immediately started to bet the outcome of the finale game. Most of them thought that Fuji would win, but a few thought Tezuka would be the winner. Inui scribbled like mad in his notebook. This was great data.

Fuji seated himself next to Tezuka and grabbed the controller. He smiled at the Buchou and started the game.

'Good luck, Tezuka.'

'Hn, you too.'

The race started and everybody in the room fell silent. Without realizing they all held their breath while they watched the game. Fuji bit his lip. Tezuka finished just one second earlier than Fuji.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

All the Regulars had left the Fuji residence, except for Tezuka. The two best Seigaku players sat together on Fuji's bed.

'Why did you let me win?' asked Tezuka

'I didn't.'

'We have played this game many times and you never lost.'

'Saa, I can't let my perfect Tezuka Kunimitsu lose, right? And normally I get a reward when I win, but this time I got a reward if I lost. I really wanted to taste the new Aozu.'

'Does that mean I get _my_ reward now?' asked Tezuka

Fuji smiled brightly and kissed the bespectacled boy. The tensai wanted to wrap his arms around his lover, but Tezuka pulled back.

'You have to run laps tomorrow.'

'Nani? Why?' asked a very surprised Fuji with open eyes.

'Playing video games together was your idea, right? You said the team should do fun things together so they would work better together. This had nothing to do with teambuilding.'

Fuji grinned. 'Gomen Kunimitsu, but you had fun too, ne?' He kissed the Buchou again. 'And _we_ became a very good team because of that game.'

'Ah.' Tezuka had to admit that. Their relationship started a few months ago, when they played the video game.

'Shall we play the tennis game now?' asked Fuji. 'If we're a good team in playing doubles in this game, we might try it in our next tournament too.'

* * *

Thanks for reading, please review!!


End file.
